Learning Techinques
by Moosmoos
Summary: Okay. I might not be able to do this but hey, everyone's willing to teach me some of their well known techniques. Will I succeed? Maybe, but right now, I'm more concerned on how to do that solar flare. Ready, Go!


Learning Techniques

So, me and my attacks. It was gonna be pretty hard. After begging Goku to teach me some fancy moves, I finally got my wish. I am going to learn the gang's greatest attacks! Let's hope I do this well.

...

"Hi Eden," Krillin called, "Goku told me you wanted to learn some of my special moves."

"You'll teach me?" I exclaimed jumping up from the bench in Capsule Corp. Lab.

"Well," Krillin murmured while scratching the back of his bald head, "I guess I have some free time."

"Great! Where do we start?" I asked.

...

"In the middle of desert?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup. Okay, let's do the disk barrage," Krillin started, "Make an energy blast but pull it away from you hand." He formed one in his right hand and threw it into the sky, "The more you manage to pull it away from you, the sharper it'll become."

"Great!" I added and attempted to do my own, "Disk...barrage!" I pulled it away from my hand hurtled to the horizon.

Pop! Boom!

I watched in surprise as the disk popped back up like a ball and bounced on the sand before it exploded a second later.

"Phew, that's one bomb," Krillin commented, "Try again."

"Disk barrage!"

This time, I made an energy blast in my hand and used my other to squish it flat. It sliced through the air and exploded.

"Not bad," Krillin said, "Keep it intense. Now let's do the solar flare. It's Tien's move but I'll teach it to you."

"Great!"

"Okay. Here goes...use your energy and flash it in one burst. Remember to close your eyes," Krillin warned.

"Solar..." I readied myself, "Flare!"

Whoosh!

When I opened my eyes, I found that Krillin was on fire and was running around in circles while screaming his lungs out.

"Hot hot! Eden! Put it out!" he yelled.

"How? We're in the middle of the desert!" I cried. An idea popped through my head. I grabbed his hand and flew straight in the air.

"Whaaat are you doooing!" he yelled. I zoomed in circles a hundred miles an hour hoping the wind would snuff out the flame. I couldn't find any clouds or anything so it didn't work. Then I thought of what Bulma was yelling a year ago when the lab caught fire.

"Stop! Drop! And roll!" I halted to yell, did a cannonball spin in the air and threw him down.

"Eden! Aaaaaaaaah..."

Kaaabooom!

...

I sat on the same bench staring at a screwdriver.

"Hey Eden!" Trunks called as he came by, "Isn't Krillin supposed to teach you something today?"

"He did," I answered.

"Class ended pretty soon," he commented.

"I kinda sent him to the hospital," I smiled weakly.

"What?" Trunks exclaimed.

"My solar flare didn't work," I explained, "I shouldn't talk about it," Trunks gawked at me.

...

"Great! You'll teach the tri-beam thingie!" I exclaimed at hugged Tien much to his surprise, "I'll do great!"

"Okay..." he started, "Well, let's start by gathering lots of energy and dispelling it on a specific point on sudden bursts, like this. Neo Tri Beam ha!"

Boom!

"Great! Neo Tri Beam...HA!" I yelled. I was more confused when a rainbow hit the ground from my hands.

"Uhh...try it again," Tien suggested.

"Okay," I said looking at him, "Neo Tri-beams HA!"

Kaaboom!

I looked down and saw a huge hole. Hmm, where's Tien?

"Eden..." I heard a groan from below, "...you weren't supposed to be focusing on me..."

"I did it right?" I called below.

"Just get me out now."

...

Same exact bench...

"Hi Eden!" Yamcha waved as he popped inside, "Done already?"

"Yup," I replied, "Tien got hit by a rainbow. So... when will we do your attack?"

"Outside," he answered sweatdropping. I followed him to a pine tree.

"Remember, every punch you make has to be a wolf impression," Yamcha explained as he made a motion of his hands as a beak form of fighting, "Once you truly get the hang of it, your energy will transform it to a living wolf. Wolf Fang Fist!" He made a flurry of awesome kicks, each as wild and fierce as the last. Within seconds, the pine tree was sagging in half, like if a rabid beaver found the tree undesirable. I stood there to imagine first.

"Alright! I got it!" my eyes snapped open, "Wolf...fang...fist!"

I watched in shock as a bunch of wolves ran out of nowhere and attacked Yamcha.

Rip!

Ow!

Snarl roar! Ahh!

Pant pant. Ow ow ow!

Finally they ran off.

"Tien's tri-beam...must've gone bad..." Yamcha moaned.

"Ehehehe..." I laughed, "Radioactive Rainbow..."

...

Same bench again...

"Hurry up little girl," Vegeta stormed inside, "Let's get this over with." How in the world did Goku manage to convince Vegeta? I noticed he had something like a bruised eye.

"Oh," I murmured. Eventually we reached the mountains.

"Final Shine!" Vegeta roared and decimated one mountain, "Throw a bunch of blasts and hurry up!"

"Final shine!" I stammered and tried the same. I shot a bunch of blue blasts. It U-turned back at me and I ducked.

AAAAARGH!

Instead, they hit Vegeta who now screamed like if he was dropped into boiling lava. I looked back and saw one steaming saiyan. Ok, I'm officially freaking out.

"You idiot! You're supposed to use fury as energy not calm!" he bellowed, "Let's see if you can do this one. Galic...Gun!"

I stared for a while what was left of the other mountains.

"G-Galic Gun!" I yelled and used anger to blast it. Nothing.

Galic Gun!

Nothing.

Galic GUN!

Silence.

I realized that I shot it backwards and actually, I hit Vegeta three times. Bulma's gonna kill me.

...

"What happened to my dad?" Trunks demanded as he past by my bench.

"He joined Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha in the hospital," I stated, "They're not very good teachers."

"How did you manage that?" he gawked.

"Easy, do exactly what they asked me to do," I replied. He sighed and walked away.

"Let's go Eden," Piccolo said gruffly, "We've got some work to do."

...

"Senzu beam cannon!" Piccolo demonstrated and blasted a waterfall in half, "Gather and intensify energy in your fingers, aim, and release." I stuck my fingers to my head and gathered exactly that.

"Senzu beam...cannon!" I shouted and pointed to the water fall.

Boom!

I stood there for a second with my fingers steaming. Piccolo and I were blackened with ash.

"Try again," he demanded, "Release in a specific point."

"Senzu beam...cannon!" I yelled. This time, I shot a perfect attack but surprisingly, it bounced off the surface of the water and went through my arm.

Aah!

I screamed. Also realizing Piccolo was behind me, I turned around. He had a hole through his chest. Uh oh.

"Just practice that. Lesson over." he said and flew off. Wow. He has great patience.

...

"Oh, hi Eden," Gohann popped in, "Have you seen Piccolo anywhere?"

"Maybe he's in the hospital," Trunks mumbled sarcastically while fixing a radio.

"Piccolo can regenerate. He doesn't need a hospital," I pointed out.

"Okay, thanks!" Gohann waved and flew out the door.

"Oh, Eden! I finally found you!" Goku hollered from the doorway, "I've been looking everywhere! So, did the lessons go well?"

"She sent everyone to the hospital," Trunks murmured a matter of factly.

"Ooh, I hate shots," Goku shuddered, "Did they get the needle?"

"We are so getting off track here..." I thought to myself.

"Dinner will be ready at 7 o' clock dear so hurry with Eden's lesson!" Chichi called from probably 25 floors high.

"Come on!" he grinned wildly and grabbed both Trunks and I, "Maybe we can get dessert if we finish early!"

"Wait! Who said I was going?" Trunks cried as we shot out the door, "Goku!"

...

"Instant transmission," Goku started, "First, think about where you want to go. Second, graph it in your mind. And third, pull you ki in." We watched as Goku vanished and reappeared behind us. I tried it. I want to be...on that tree. I stuck my fingers on my head, closed my eyes to graph it, and pulled my energy in.

Silence.

I realized I was just standing there with two finger prints on my forehead. I tried again.

Nothing.

Half an hour later...

"Pant, pant, pant..." I huffed on my knees, "I can't disappear!"

"That's okay Eden," Goku comforted me, "You'll get it."

"Can we do the spirit bomb now?" I asked.

"Okay, step one...gather energy (or ask for it.) Step two, wait. Step three, aim well and shoot," he counted on his fingers but gave up when his last step left him on five. I stood up and put my hands in the air while asking for energy. I heard all the animals and plants around me completely refused. I put my arms down.

"Nobody likes me," I mumbled sadly.

"Dinner's ready!" Chichi called from the front porch. Goten and Gohann bolted past us. The only thing left of Goku was his dust.

"Lesson's over," Trunks finished as I stood there with my jaw on the ground.

...

I sat outside watching swallows dart here and there. Goten dropped right in front of me and in my surprise, I fell off the railing and slammed onto the wooden floors.

"Cell's back!" he exclaimed, "We can't seem to beat him! He said that he knows all of our attacks and used it against us!"

"Slow down," I said, "Cell's impervious to all you guy's attacks?"

"It's really bad," Goten nodded, "If we fail, he'll wipe out the universe!"

"...again," I added, "Let's go!"

...

"Such weaklings," Cell chuckled, "Too bad Gohann, I learned from my mistakes."

"We beat you once and we can beat you again!" Gohann yelled before he got knocked out by Cell.

"Gohann!" we all cried.

"You jerk!" Goten and Trunks shouted charged and Cell.

"Kamehame..." Cell started. I shut my eyes as I heard, "Ha!" I looked down and gasped. The two boys were KO'd. Tien and Yamcha took a go at it but Cell blasted them deep into the mountains with a light grenade. Piccolo and Vegeta attempted to take on Cell by shooting a senzu beam cannon and a galic gun. Piccolo blasted Cell's arm off and Vegeta got his leg. To my horror, Cell grabbed Piccolo, nearly broke him in half and blasted him high in the air. Vegeta turned super saiyan 2 and before he could even charge, Cell grabbed his head and slammed it in the ground. He leisurely threw Vegeta's limp body into the ocean.

"Dammit!" super saiyan 3 Goku growled, "When will you stop?"

"I don't stop," Cell said and they both rushed at each other. The heat of the battle was terrifying. I ran away and stepped to the side as Goku hurtled into just where I was a second ago. I turned around to throw a sonic blast but Goku stopped me.

"I'll take him," he said and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Cell and shouted, "Dragon... fist!" Cell did an instant transmission to avoid Goku's attack and instead clubbed Goku from behind. Goku whirled around to block the blow and blasted Cell through with a kameha wave. Cell grabbed Goku by the neck in spite of the hole that was through his gut. I gulped nervously and decided to transform to a gauns fenisha so I can save Goku from being choked to death. Just before I leaped into action, Krillin dropped from the sky holding what appears to be a energy disk.

"Disk barrage!" he yelled and threw it at Cell. I freaked out and flew back to where I was standing originally. Cell held his hand up and caught the disk much to my shock. Cell smiled and crushed it in his hand. He threw Goku away, snatched Krillin out of the air, and punched him in the gut. Krillin passed out a second later.

"Hmmph, troublesome bug," Cell snorted and flung Krillin to me. I caught him and lay Krillin down gently. Goku charged out of nowhere and threw a small spirit bomb at Cell. He batted it away like if it was just a fly.

"You must have something better than that," Cell sneered and than slammed Goku into another mountain. Feeling the fury now, I grew wings and darted after them.

"Your fight is with me now," I shouted and grabbed his tail piece, "Deal with it!" I knew Cell had amazing speed and the only person who can match that is Goku. Let's hope my attacks hit him. Cell sailed high in the air bringing me along. I yanked him back down and yelled, "Wolf fanged fist!" I transformed into a giant wolf and ripped Cell to shreds easily. When he dropped back to the ground I shouted, "Neon rainbeams! Ha!"

Boom!

Cell has a multi colored face now.

Ha!

Boom.

He's looking for clams in the ground...

Ha!

Boom.

Getting deeper...

Haah!

And Cell is officially looking for oil now.

"...y-you bi-" Cell started as he climbed out of his hole but didn't get to finish because Trunks kicked him away.

"Don't dare call her that," he growled still looking very beat up.

"Actually, he's quite right," I pointed out a matter of factly, "I just turned into a wolf, so a female dog is close to that."

"Oh shut up," Trunks growled. Cell came back with amazing speed but I intercepted his attack on Trunks.

"Phoenix...flare!" I yelled and shut my eyes.

Phwoom!

I snatched Trunk's hand and flew farther away dragging him behind me. Goku dropped next to me murmuring, "Wow! You actually set Cell on fire!" Trunks was half blind from the burst.

"Eden...that was the solar flare wasn't it..." he groaned squinting.

"Watch this," I smirked as Cell turned to face us, "Disk of Destruction!" I formed a blast in my hand, squashed it with my other hand and threw it at Cell. He evaded it easily.

"I know that attack already," he sneered and did the same to throw at me. I pulled the disk back toward Cell and watched it explode.

Kaaboom!

As mounds of dust finally settled, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin joined us.

"Eden, that was amazing!" Yamcha exclaimed, "You altered our techniques to fit your style!" I smiled but then realized something, "You guys will be okay right?"

"We'll live," Tien answered.

"The party isn't over yet," Cell growled from behind us.

"Maybe it is," I turned around and yelled, "Galactic Gun!"

I did what was kinda like the senzu beam cannon attack but this time, a ray of violet light shot from my fingers, slammed through Cell, and hurtled him high into the atmosphere.

"Woo hoo! That was Vegeta's move!" Goku clapped, "I'll get my dessert after all!" I ignored that last comment. I readied another attack as Cell came charging at me in super speed. Piccolo landed next to me planning to swat him back.

"Sonic beam...cannon!" I yelled when he was a few inches in front of me. I spat a ray that was far more devastating than the others. It went right through Cell (again) and he disintegrated like an popped balloon. Piccolo eyes bugged out like misplaced saucers. The silence was amazing. Goten who now joined us high fived Trunks. Gohann hugged his dad. Something seemed wrong. It was... too peaceful. Goten jumped in front of me and I realized too late. A senzu beam cannon went right through both of us. I struggled against my body to not faint.

"Didn't think I was done yet," Cell sneered as he hovered to the ground, "Your pitiful world will disappear forever." Trunks growled angrily at the sight of his two best friends mortally wounded and pummeled Cell with fury. Cell dodged leisurely and tripped Trunks before blasting him off the horizon with a kameha blast. I was holding my wound hoping I wouldn't pass out. Krillin meanwhile, was throwing a bunch of kicks and punches around Cell but he didn't seem affected at all. Cell swatted him away comically. I took deep breaths and stood up slowly, keeping one hand on my gut to stop the bleeding. I started to create a spirit bomb my way. I sang. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"My energy...is draining..." Tien murmured.

"Me too," Yamcha chimed in. A glowing energy ball floated in my hand. I hovered in the air letting the plants and animals hear my song. More energy arrived. Cell turned around to attack me but Goku occupied him. The bomb was about the size of a basketball now and suddenly swell up twice it's size. Goku got smashed away, Piccolo took over. My ball is as big as a house now. Piccolo passed out from a blow to the head, Tien went.

Crash!

Tien left. Yamcha started.

Pow! Pow! Clang!

He failed. Gohann charged and exchanged blows with Cell. My bomb's almost ready. Trunks came back nearly dead and joined in. Goku did a kaiyo ken. I nodded and spiked up my energy. Getting the signal, Goku picked everyone that was out of action and both Trunks and Gohann leaped out of the way. Cell looked at me in horror before I threw it.

"Singing...bomb!"

KAAAAAAABLOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...

Trunks brought soup in my room.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better," I smiled, "Thanks. How's Vegeta and Goten?"

"Oh, Gohann helped fish my dad out of the lake. Goten is getting the scolding of his life from Chichi," Trunks answered, "Everyone else is pretty excited about those new moves. I personally think they're awesome."

"Thanks again," I replied, "Let's hope Cell doesn't squeeze out of this one."

"I hope so too."


End file.
